Dark Alliance of Shadows
by CrystalEyes SilverWolf
Summary: It's back with a vengance! Add your chracters into the game for the Dark Tournament this is officially an IY crossover!
1. Youkai Sachi no Tama

Hey, peeps, I've seen this before and was thinking, 'Hey! How about I do that too!'  
  
Anyway this will either be an exclusive to YuYu Hakusho, or we can cross it over with InuYasha.  
  
This is going to be a fiction that you can add characters to it. You will have to help me along the way when I get stuck though, since they are your characters. You can make suggestions for your character in your reviews. One character and helper (if any) per person! Note, PERSON, not account! And not everybody is allowed to have an aid.  
  
Anyway, this is going to start off in the Dark Tournament, and then will branch off from there. Besides the usual regular YuYu people, I will add up to three members onto their team. I know that's more than usual, eight people (I'm adding an OC), but I'm tweaking the Tournament a bit. Other characters will come in later, after the Dark Tournament.  
  
You can create a person or an animal/elemental helper/whatever to help them along. Be sure when using animals, tell who they belong to; they can belong to one of your characters if they don't play a big role.  
  
My faithful readers, I want you to review with the following if your want your character here:  
  
Name:  
  
Nickname(s):  
  
Age: (Human or otherwise)  
  
Species: (Human, Hanyou, Youkai, elemental, even animals! No Gods and Goddess' allowed!)  
  
Appearance:  
  
Power(s): (If any)  
  
Personality:  
  
Weapon(s): (If any)  
  
Location: (Rekai, Makai, or Ningenkai; demons can be living in Ningenkai)  
  
Short History:  
  
Clothing: (Do they wear gothic clothes or do they wear comfortable clothes or whatever? Please state an example.)  
  
Other: ("Sidekick" animals must have a quick description and what they do and cannot have a major part. If they do, you must put them as a separate character.)  
  
Traits: (Quotes, markings, anything that makes that character recognizable. Example, a black rose they leave after a kill.)  
  
I WILL ONLY ACCEPT 15 CHRACTERS MAX AND 3 MINIMAL! I WILL NEED MALES INSTEAD OF JUST FEMALES LOOKING FOR A MATE!!  
  
Here is an example: [she will be in the story!]  
  
Name: Samanfu Ranshi  
  
Age: 16(Human years), 317 (Demon years)  
  
Species: Shadow Fire Demon  
  
Appearance: Long raven hair that reaches her calf that has crimson hues. Maroon eyes that can vary in color from red to black, depending on her mood. She has standard demon claws that are black to blend into the shadows. She is naturally pale due to her heritage. She is also very short because of it. (She probably only comes up to Hiei's nose!)  
  
Powers: Can do anything with fire and shadows, including conjuring them! Expert with any weapon, but prefers her twin blades. She can call undead and spirits to her aid when needed. She is extremely fast, especially in shadows and cannot be seen unless she wants to.  
  
Personality: Cold and calculating as well as extremely observant to most; very kind and passionate when you get to know her. If you cross her, expect death. She doesn't tolerate being called inappropriate names and is very stubborn, strong willed, and wise. She is an expert in battle strategies and very quiet and stealthy. She doesn't know what the words 'cry' or 'tears' means.  
  
Clothing: Wears a lot of black to blend with shadows. Her hair is usually in a ponytail.  
  
Location: Makai  
  
Special traits: Can transform into a shadow and has extremely fast healing abilities because shadows are known to be quick. She can naturally see in dark or total darkness thanks to Shadow heritage. She has two black slash marks each cheek to show she came from a powerful family. She uses a shadow rose as her signature after special kills.  
  
Short history: Left the Shadow realm at age 12 (human yrs.) to go into the family business of assassinating and killing. She occasionally receives visits from old friends and family. Her mother was a fire demoness and her father was the shadow demon. She is Hiei's cousin.  
  
Other: Samanfu has a small shadow spirit that she calls Kurohi. He hangs around Samanfu all the time and can transform into anything. He is very powerful despite his size, the Shadow power in him nearly 3/4 of Samanfu's!  
  
That's all for now; be sure to add if you want it to be a crossover with InuYasha or not! Pairings may happen, but that's telling secrets!

* * *

_Hey, here is the first chapter that doesn't have any OC's because the first few chapters will set the story up. Oh yeah, just want to mention:  
  
**If you create a character, try not to make it where you would be like Hiei or Kurama. I can understand if you're a kitsune and don't specialize in plants and stuff, but if you create someone who has something like fire and ice powers and stuff that you would think would attract Hiei and Kurama's attention, then note that your character has a lesser chance of making the cut.**  
_  
Disclaimer: Last time you'll see it, don't own it!

* * *

Dark Alliance of Shadows  
  
First member of the team

* * *

Yusuke laughed as Kuwabara got hit by a glass bottle. He sat up and glared slightly at his sister, Shizuru. "Why'd you have to throw that at me? I didn't do nothing!" He shouted.  
  
"I must compliment you on your grammar, Kuwabara." Kurama said sarcastically. Shizuru just glared at Kuwabara and muttered something about 'stupid brothers playing with cats and that don't do their chores' and walked away. "I'll be at home, baka!" She yelled as she smoked her cigarette.  
  
Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke were sitting in the park. Kuwabara, however, was laying in it. He was playing with his little kitten, Eikichi. Everyone else was just chatting about random things.  
  
Hiei was in his tree like usual and Kurama and Yusuke were leaning against it.  
  
"Hi guys!" came a cheery voice that made Kuwabara freak and grab Eikichi and hold him close. Botan walked over to them, obviously coming from a portal.  
  
"Hey Botan." "Hello Botan." "Yo." "Hn." The guys greeted. "Don't ever scare me like that again! You almost gave Eikichi a heart attack!" Kuwabara said, hugging his kitten.  
  
Botan stared at Kuwabara for a few seconds, then smiled at everyone else and stated, "The Dark Tournament is back and is adding a little more to their rules. Come with me so Koenma-sama can tell you more." Everyone nodded and followed Botan through her portal.  
  
[Rekai]  
  
A bluish portal appeared and the Rekai Tantei stepped out. The guys followed Botan as they walked down the many corridors and hallways to get to Koenma's office.  
  
They finally reach a huge set of iron doors. Botan knocked twice on the heavy metal and stepped back slightly as the giant doors opened on their own.  
  
Everyone walked in to see a giant stack of papers and could hear the sounds of someone stamping. "Koenma, sir? They are here, sir." Botan said a bit nervously. The stamping noise stopped and the paper stack seemed to jump down onto the floor to reveal the toddler Koenma.  
  
Koenma looked at them for a minute, seemingly thinking. "Ah, yes!" he exclaimed. "You have come here about the Dark Tournament. Well, they have added to the prize and changed some rules. Anyway, it is mandatory that you enter this contest."  
  
"So what's new with the Committee? They're changing rules?" Yusuke asked with his head cocked to the side slightly.  
  
"Well, first off, they have added to the prize. With the wish, you also get a very important jewel that can make your greatest desire come true. It is called, "Youkai Sachi no Tama" which literally means, "Phantom Wish Sphere". It is the sister jewel to the Shikon no Tama that had been recollected and destroyed a few years back. The Youkai Sachi no Tama has a guardian that it was taken from at birth. The guardian of the Shikon no Tama is also the guardian of this Jewel."  
  
"Okay, but what does that have to do with the rules?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well...Get ready to find more team members." "How many?" "....four more."  
  
At this, everyone sputtered in outrage, but they went quiet when Hiei suddenly spoke. "Make that three. My cousin in near and she would be a good addition to our group."  
  
"Can we see her now?" Kurama asked. He never knew Hiei had other relatives.  
  
Hiei shook his head once. "She will be visiting me tomorrow." Everyone was in stunned silence for a while, thinking about Hiei's relatives. They had thought he only had Yukina, but obviously he had more.  
  
"Well, we still need three more people...Wait a minute... my younger sister could come too. We can go get her after we met Hiei's cousin. It is my turn to "baby-sit". And she isn't a bad fighter either..." Kurama said with a slight smile.  
  
"Okay, two more people. All right, well you guys go home. We're going to hold a contest tomorrow so you can decide who you want to be on your team." Everyone nodded at Koenma's reasoning and went through a portal Botan created for them.  
  
Tomorrow was going to be very interesting...  
  
**[Tomorrow]**  
  
Everyone met in the park. When Hiei finally arrived, they stood up, but Hiei just took a seat in a tree. "She's meeting us here." He said quietly.  
  
They waited about five minutes, then started playing Janken. A few minutes later a shadow appeared. Everyone looked at the sky and saw it was noon and that there shouldn't be any shadows. It was the only shadow there.  
  
They started to freak-out when the shadow started to morph before their eyes. When it finished, there stood a girl who looked slightly similar to Hiei, but was shorter.  
  
She had long raven hair that reached her calf and had crimson hues. Maroon eyes that were cold and calculating; and pale skin. She had demon claws but they were black.  
  
She was wearing a skin tight suit that was all black and came up to her neck, covered her hands, and the pant legs covered her feet entirely.  
  
Whoever she was, she looked like someone that would kill you in an instant if you said the wrong thing.  
  
============End Chapter=============  
  
_What do you think? Keep sending in characters!_  
  
Preview: _Inuyoukai the Hanyou and Samanfu the Shadow!  
_  
"Who the hell are you?" 

"Who I am is none of your concern. What you should be more worried about is your little friend here. He is grating on my nerves and my blades are very sharp."

_Sorry this was deleted! _

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

V

Press the damn button...pwease! puppy dog look (I invented it!)


	2. Samanfu the Shadow and Inuyoukai the Han...

**Silver Wolf:** _Hey! Keep those reviews coming, sorry about my story being deleted though!   
_

**Edit Note: It has come to my attention that: **

**1. I need more males**

**2. I don't want anymore females**

**3. Mostly everyone has a sidekick character. Why? I said _some_ people can have them, not _everyone!_**

**_I WILL ONLY ALLOW THREE MORE CHARACTERS AND THOSE MUST BE MALES! THANKS!_**

Kageri Tsukiakari: _Umm...yeah you can have a sorceress, I'm cool with it. _

Little Phantom:_ Sorry about my writing style, I understand what you are saying, but it's kinda hard to fix problems like that without tripple spacing._

* * *

_The latter part of the chapter is written by InuyoukaiMitakuKurama, so give us BOTH credit!_

* * *

**Dark Alliance of Shadows**  
  
_Inuyoukai the Hanyou and Samanfu the Shadow!

* * *

**LAST TIME:**_

_They started to freak-out when the shadow started to morph before their eyes. When it finished, there stood a girl who looked slightly similar to Hiei, but was shorter. She had long raven hair that reached her calf and had crimson hues. Maroon eyes that were cold and calculating; and pale skin. She had demon claws but they were black._

_She was wearing a skin tight suit that was all black and came up to her neck, covered her hands, and the pant legs covered her feet entirely. Whoever she was, she looked like someone that would kill you in an instant if you said the wrong thing._

**THIS TIME:**

Everyone was quiet for a moment, then Yusuke's composure came back. "Who the hell are you?" Yusuke said in his usual banter. The girl gave him a look that said he would pay dearly if he kept it up.

Despite the look, he stood his ground.

"Who I am is none of your concern. What you should be more worried about is your little friend here. He is grating on my nerves and my blades are very sharp."

Everyone except Hiei paled as they noticed Kuwabara was asking her his 'would you be my girlfriend?' question. They then took stock of the fact that she had weapons. A black belt on her waist carried a whip, a long katana, and two short swords. In an instant everyone started telling Kuwabara to get away from her as her short blades were suddenly drawn.  
  
Kuwabara backed off after Kurama told him a kitty had climbed up the tree. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty! Here kitty!" Kuwabara called up the tree. The tree ruffled slightly and he looked up hopefully. The next thing he knew, he was dreaming of cats.

Hiei's foot was in Kuwabara's face for a moment, then he jumped down next to the girl. They nodded to each other in greeting.

"Hey Hiei, do you know this girl?" Yusuke asked suspiciously.

Hiei nodded. "She is my cousin, Samanfu. She is a Shadow Fire Demon, which is why she was able to morph earlier. Where is Kurohi? Doesn't he normally go with you?" The last two parts were directed at the girl, Samanfu.

Obviously the two were close if Hiei was able to go into detail about her and she not do kill anything. "He said he didn't want to come to Ningenkai. I can easily understand why. Now, what about this contest you were talking about earlier?" Samanfu asked in an emotionless tone that equaled Hiei's. Maybe his family was all secretly ice demons that posed as fire demons?

"It's the Dark Tour—" Yusuke didn't get to finish because he received a very cold glare that could freeze the sun.

"I didn't ask you. I asked Hiei-chan. And close your mouth, it stinks." Yusuke closed his mouth and set it in a grim line as he glared at Samanfu. Hiei said something to her in some other language and her eyes widened, but her look of surprise was quickly hidden.

She raised an eyebrow at the group in front of her. "Really? Interesting...fine, I'll join, but don't expect me to work with them without training." Hiei smirked at her last comment. It was matched by Samanfu's as she answered Kurama's question.

"Training? You'll train _us_?" She nodded once. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders and made a comment of it being better then Genkai's training.

"All right, so are we going to go pick up your sister or what?" He asked after Kuwabara finally woke up. Kurama nodded and they started towards Kurama's house where the brat was bound to be. They had met her before and Yusuke wasn't really fond of her attitude.

Hiei and Samanfu stayed in the back, talking in that language again about Kami knows what.

**[Kurama's House]**

**This is InuyoukaiMitakuKurama's part, so give credit to her too!**

Kurama and the others entered the house and instantly, Kurama saw his little sister in the living room, watching TV.  
  
"Inuyoukai." Kurama called.  
  
"Hm?" Inuyoukai looked up from the television and looked toward Kurama and the others. "Yay!" Inuyoukai got up and ran towards Kurama. But instead of hugging Kurama, she ran right past him and hugged Hiei. "Hiei!"  
  
"What the-?" Everyone looked at Inuyoukai.  
  
"Inuyoukai, you can let go now." Hiei said.  
  
"Okay!" Inuyoukai let go. "Who is she?" Inuyoukai spotted Samanfu.  
  
"She's my cousin." Hiei said.  
  
"Really? I have a cousin too! But she's long dead already." Inuyoukai smiled.  
  
"Inuyoukai, don't talk about that right now." Kurama said.  
  
"Why not?" Inuyoukai tilted her head as she looked back at Kurama.  
  
"Because it's not a good topic to talk about right now."  
  
"But it's only true."  
  
"True as it may be, don't talk about it." Kurama said more sternly.  
  
"Okay." Inuyoukai turned to Samanfu. "Hi, my name's Inuyoukai."  
  
"Inuyoukai, can we just hurry up and leave already?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Inuyoukai smiled and turned back to face Yusuke. "Don't rush me!" She said as her eyes suddenly went demonic and made a face that could scare anyone half to death.  
  
"Hold on." Kurama said, stepping into the kitchen. He stepped out a few minutes later with something behind his back.  
  
Inuyoukai sniffed the air for a second and looked at Kurama. She instantly pounced at him.  
  
Kurama, on the other hand, was too quick and simply dodged his sister, making her hit the wall, headfirst.  
  
Inuyoukai got up and rubbed her head. "No fair!" She yelled, looking up at Kurama. "That's mine!"  
  
"Alright, here." Kurama said, tossing the chocolate bar behind his back to Inuyoukai.  
  
"Yay!" Inuyoukai caught the chocolate bar in her mouth.  
  
"She's a freak of nature." Yusuke mumbled.  
  
"Say that again. I dare you." Inuyoukai glared.  
  
"Come on, Inuyoukai." Kurama called.  
  
"Make me!" Inuyoukai stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Inuyoukai." Hiei called.  
  
"Coming." Inuyoukai ran over to Hiei.  
  
"She's like your lap dog." Samanfu commented.  
  
"Tch. Hiei's pet." Kuwabara mumbled.  
  
"What was that, Kuwabaka?" Inuyoukai turned.  
  
"Inuyoukai, behave." Kurama said.  
  
"Bee have? Never heard of one. I've heard of a bee _hive_, but not a have." Inuyoukai tilted her head.  
  
"Inuyoukai, quit it." Hiei said.  
  
"Okay!" Inuyoukai smiled.  
  
"Does she follow your every command?" Samanfu asked.  
  
"You'd be surprised." Hiei sighed.  
  
"Believe me, she'd die for Hiei." Kurama said.  
  
"Would not!" Inuyoukai yelled. "Okay, maybe I would."  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Fox-boy!"  
  
"In the mortal words of you, my dear sister, shut don't go up."  
  
"Quote stealer! Just because you're the King of Thieves doesn't mean you can steal the Princess of Thieves quotes!"  
  
"Wait a minute! Since when were you the Princess of Thieves?"  
  
"Since you were a greater thief than me, but I was still better than most of the others. Therefore, I named myself the Princess of Thieves."  
  
"And since when were you a thief?"  
  
"Since I stole this." Inuyoukai smirked as she held up Kurama's rose whip.  
  
"What the-? How did you-?"  
  
"I told you, I'm the Princess of Thieves. And someday in the distant future...I shall overthrow you."  
  
"Yeah, but that's in the distant future. Now let's go."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Inuyoukai, let's go." Hiei said.  
  
"Okay, Hiei! Hey! That rhymes!" Inuyoukai smiled.  
  
"Don't tell me she likes you." Samanfu smirked.  
  
"Hn." Hiei shrugged.  
  
"You never told me what your name was." Inuyoukai said, looking at Samanfu.  
  
"My name is Samanfu." Samanfu said.  
  
"Cool! Okay, we can go now." Inuyoukai said.  
  
"Since when do you say when we go?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well you're the one who was rushing me, and now you don't wanna go? Fine! I'll just go and watch more TV!" Inuyoukai stomped into the living room.  
  
"Inuyoukai, get back here!" Kurama called.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Inuyoukai, get back here." Hiei said.  
  
"Coming." Inuyoukai turned around and walked over to Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, how do you do that?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Just tell her what to do."  
  
"Don't you think I've tried."  
  
"This is _exactly_ why I don't like her." Yusuke said.  
  
"And that is exactly why I'm so happy." Inuyoukai smiled.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Kurama said.  
  
"Never!" Inuyoukai yelled.  
  
"Let's go." Hiei said.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
They then walked out of the house. Inuyoukai closely behind Hiei, as she usually was and Hiei and Samanfu talking about who knows what again.  
  
(well, there's my part for ya!)

**Hiei and Samanfu's conversation**

(They're talking in a strange demon tongue, probably fire...)

"Is little cousin Hiei in love?" Samanfu asked. Hiei gave her a glare, then looked straight ahead. "Or is cousin relishing in power?" At this, Hiei had a small smirk on his face.

"Alright, tell me what you're planning on another helpless victim." Samanfu said in her non-nonsense tone.

"I'm not using her. She's just...."

"A friend? A lover? A potential? An acquaintance? What?" Samanfu asked; Hiei mentally cursed Shadows and their subtle, but infinite curiosity. They also had tricks that would put a kitsune to shame.

"I don't know..." he growled.

"Well, I'd be on my toes if I were you. If she falls, then it looks like we'll have to reveal everything to her. And if she falls hard; don't be afraid of a little tough face." Samanfu stated as she looked longingly at the shadows.

Hiei understood what she meant by tough face. It was their term for showing a bit of emotion, usually something akin to love, but a way below it. "Well, Hiei...all I have to say is that you don't fall, or it'll cause a big upheaval. And you know how the family hates upheavals; remember what happened to Shikachi?" Samanfu's voice became distant as she remembered. She snapped out of it just as quick.

Hiei knew exactly what happened to Shikachi and preferred not to talk of it.

He had died when his fire side of the family found out Shikachi's relationship with a lightning/fire apparition. He had fallen hard and had then killed her out of genetic malice that ran through Hiei's entire fire side of the blood line.

The family hadn't liked that at all. They were powerful and didn't care much about appearance, but they did care about honor; what Shikachi did went against their honor.

This side of the family was also were Hiei got his arrogance from. Hiei snapped out his reverie when he felt something lightly touch his face. He looked up to see a floating Shadow Spirit.

"Kurohi! What're you doing here? I thought you said you didn't want to come to Ningenkai." Samanfu lightly petted the Shadow Spirit that morphed into a small ferret. Of course it was black.

Kurohi looked into Samanfu's eyes and seemed to communicate with her. Samanfu sighed heavily. "Yeah, I know. Stupid dad and his stupid ruling." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked quietly. Knowing Uncle Kage Kaji he had probably wanted her to take something.

"He wants me to use my twin scythes. Those are really boring, but they're great for channeling energy. I guess I'll use them, but not before using my already equipped weapons first." She stated with a rebellious grin.

Hiei just shook his head lightly. Even though they were really close, Hiei really wondered what went inside his cousin's head.

**====End Chapter====**

SilverWolf: _Well, that wasn't too bad._

**Preview:** _The Mini Tournament (The chapter made after decisions)_

"Let the battle begin!"

"No way she won!"

"Looks like someone's going to get toasted. Wait, take that back. I meant incinerated."

"Is she always this sarcastic and cold? Or is Samanfu just mean?"

"Uh oh fox, looks like someone wants your attention."

_(The actual next chapter will be everyone's status. I don't care too much if your feelings are hurt because your chances are lowered, but if you made a female that was kitsune (for Kurama) or had fire and ice powers combined (for Hiei), then you may blame yourself for not reading my notes!)_

Ja Ne! R&R people! (That means actual reviews and not profiles.)

.

Press

.

The

.

Button!

V


	3. It's official! Most of you are not in it...

_It's the special day you waited for! If your character is here, then that's great; if it isn't, then you're fucked! I have no pity for people who created more than one character! I had already told you that you had a severely lowered chance! **Better luck next time!**_

**Here's the verdict:**

Name: Taru  
  
Age: 10 (appears 20 or so)  
  
Species: Kitsune  
  
Appearance: Rather small & slender, jet black hair just past his shoulders, dark blue eyes, Black fox ears & tail tipped w/ white, pale skin  
  
Powers: Shadow strike (throws whole area into shadow which only he can see in, can attack w/ bursts of youki from shadows), various youki blasts  
  
Personality: Kind and polite, but distant and cold at the same time. Don't mess with him though, especially about his friends.  
  
Clothing: Grey; Lots and lots of grey.  
  
Location: Makai & Ningenkai  
  
Short history: Abandoned as a small kit, he taught himself to fight mostly until he found help with an older and wiser kitsune who taught him the finer points of battle  
  
Traits: Has a human form (same, except without the ears & tail) that he uses to wander about Ningenkai at times

* * *

Name: Inuyoukai Mitaku Kurama  
  
Nickname: Inu  
  
Age: about 61 (appears to be 11)  
  
Species: Hanyou  
  
Appearance: Silver hair, dog ears, and amber eyes  
  
Powers: Ability to control lightning, telepathic, and can Astral Project (new power)  
  
Personality: kind and fun-loving until she has to get serious  
  
Weapons: her sword, a dagger, claws, and fangs  
  
Location: Feudal Japan or Modern day Tokyo  
  
Short History: Inuyoukai is the little twin sister of Inuyasha and little sister  
  
to Youko Kurama. She hardly knew them because she was abandoned as a child and  
  
she spends most of her time hanging around Inuyasha and Kurama after she found  
  
them. She was pinned to a tree for fifty years by her best friend, whom was  
  
Kikyou's sister and was released by her other best friend's daughter, whom is  
  
also her pet, Kinona.  
  
Clothing: A red yukata most of the time, but sometimes wears casual clothing  
  
like jeans and a black shirt.  
  
Traits: Whenever she kills someone she leaves her initials as a warning that she  
  
was there.

* * *

Name:Melanie Minako Mitsumoto Nicknames:Mel,Mina,Mitsu Age:300(looks 15) Species:1/2Vampire, 1/2Shadow Appearance:5'6,Mid-length black hair with silver tips and crimson eyes(Shadow)Mid-length silver hair with black tips and amber eyes Power(s):Telepathic,telekineses,telepathy Personality:Very short temepered,Very sarcastic,never afraid to speak her mind,kinda cold and distant,is a good friend Weapons:Small poison daggers,2 katana's, sycthe with a black blade Location:Makai History:Has no memory of past,but has spent 200 years searching for leads to find out her past Clothing:Black baggy long sleeve shirt with a black mini skirt that flares outward with black knee high combat boots with a black belt(shirt is halfway tucked in and half hanging out) Other:A black fox demon and can change size Traits:Has a X shape scar on the back of her neck,carves a X into enemies forhead

* * *

Name: Karae Nicknames: none Age: 389 (15 in human years) Species: Kitsune Appearance: short & thin w/ white ears & tail; long, rather fluffy white hair; brown eyes; pale skin Powers: Can create a monsters and weapons out of ice, controls ice, etc. Personality: Calm & innocent, but not so much as Yukina Weapons: ice Location: The arctic region of ningenkai (arctic fox) Short history: Somehow she got into ningenkai as an infant and was raised by a mother arctic fox, taught herself how to fight. Clothing: White. Lots of white. Tunics, kimonos, t-shirts, you name it. Traits: Can transform into an arctic fox and does so often

* * *

Name: Kyome Nickname(s): Kyo Age: 14 Species: Hanyou, half human, half ice kitsune Appearance: human-waiste length black hair with grimsom highlights, amber eyes. demon-waiste length white hair with frosty blue tips, white ears with frosty blue tips, same color tail, icey blue eyes. fox form-pure white with frosty blue tips on her ears and tail, blue eyes. Power(s): ice wind-gust of cold wind, ice bow and arrow, ice crystals-ice crystals surround her and then are shot at opponet or enemy, blizzard storm(strongest attack)- a huge blizzard forms and kills opponet quickly, orbing- like telepoeting only her orbed image looks like little blue lights indicating she did orb, telepathy- can read minds, martial arts. Personality: she is a tomboy, clumsy, kinda crazy when on sugar-high, fun to be around, moody, can be pissed off easily, funny, loud, stubborn, stays calm in almost any situation, {kind, friendly, and easy to get along with}on good days, bossy, smart, a good fighter and is good at martial arts. Weapon(s): scythe Location: Ningenkai, with her human family Short History: when she was three, her parents were killed while on a raid.

* * *

Winter lead her to a portal and they both went to Ningenkai. While there she was found by a family. They took her in. Winter would always keep an eye on her. Kyome remembered her demon heritage but stayed with her parents and little brother Kyoko, who all knew she was a demon but still loved her. Clothing: when in demon form she wears a red tank top, black loose pants, that are slightly flared at the bottom, a long red skirt that has slits going up to three inches to the band and red kwiss sneakers. her normal clothes are t-shirts or tanktops, that are either red, black, green, dark blue, dark purple, tan, or dark colors. never wears skirts or dresses unless it is like a tunic which she wears sometimes. stays away from the color pink. always wears sneakers unless it is a tunic then she wears slip on fighting shoes. Other: Winter, an artic fox, she is pure white with violet eyes. she can shape shift into people, other animals, and objects. Kyome can change into an artic fox. Traits: after she kills her opponet or enemy, she changes into her artic fox form and bites them on their right wrist leaving her bite mark.

* * *

Name: Litana Yuna Konno Nickname(s): Lita Age: (human) 15 1/2 (demon) 150 1/2 Species: half-human (miko) and half wolf demon Appearance: Raven black hair that stops before her butt with silver highlights. Human ears. Black tail with silver tips. Sapphire blue eyes with silver flicks in them. Power(s): Premonitions and can summon miko powers. She can shoot energy blasts that are silver. Speed fast as light maybe faster. Preferrs her Katana Personality:Cold to strangers but kind and friendly to friends. Throws a smart remark here and there. Very protective over friends and will kick anyones ass who hurts or upsets them. Weapon: A katana called Ryo and it has a blue flame on the sheath and blade. Location: Was in Makai for 135 yrs. then Ningenkai for 15 1/2 years. Short History: Parents killed at age 4 from protecting her. Her older brother Ryosuke (Ryo) trained her until she was 10 then died protecting her from a wind demon. Trained with the highest class of demons to never have anyone die from protecting her. She named her Katana Ryo in honor of his death. Also Ryo gave her a crystal necklace before he died in her arms. She has a deep cut on her left forearm from the battle when she hunted the wind demon and killed it a year later. She always wears that crystal around her neck. She also uses the chains in battle at times. She is very calculative in battle and uses brutal tactics. Tries to avoid bloody battles but doesnt hold back when they piss her off. She's usually calm but when you piss her off even Hiei would be scared (if that ever happens.) Clothing: Punk clothes but wears tank tops sometimes. Mostly wears the black halter top with white words outlined in silver that says "Cute but evil." and black baggy pants with many chains on the left side. Traits: Has a silver star mark on her left ankle and a scar on her right forearm. She leaves a black shard after a death in a battle.

* * *

Name:Kiala Shimamura Nickname(s):Kai Age:15 Species:Human Appearance:Waist-length brown hair with navy blue highlights,blue eyes Power(s):Pyrokinetic, telepathic,telekinetic,and healing powers Personality:Hot-tempered,sarcastic,tomboy,kind Weapon(s):staff,blade fan,and a chinese sword Location:Ningenkai Short History:She was orphaned as a infant then thrown into makai,then was raised by a demon clan. the clan was attacked and destroyed when she was 12 so she went back to Ningenkai. And continued to train to get stronger. Clothing:Boyish clothes;like black tank-top,khacki baggy cargo pants,black VANS,navy blue wristbands, dark blue bandannna to pull back her hair Other:has a guardian wolf named Ookami to left to her by the demon clan which were wolf demons

* * *

Name: Jing Anhow Nicknames: Shock, Jingy, jingle bells, Ping, Ping pong (god, these are more teasings than nicknames) Age: as human she is a ambitious 14 year old, as a demon, she looks 16 yet is 254 years old Appearence: Is abit on the tall side for her age 5:7 Has short wild silver hair, deep blue eyes (though ones darker than the other), and fair skin. Species: Is half demom/half human Powers: EXTREME ELECTRICITY CONTROL AND USE!! very good matrial artist, uses electricity to shock, disinagrate, power up body parts ( fist, feet), protect herself , and fry people and things up Her stamina is also to the extreme high, PERsonality: Is very stubborn and persistence (which helps her in her fights ALOT!) and ambitious to reach her goals and defeat her opponents or enemies, refuses to give up (could be a problem ), though has a very sly, sarcastic character to her, and is very straight foward, though she will lie if she has too, if you're loyal to her, she can be a very great friend (or a FEIRCE enemy) has a VERY odd sense of humor...Makes friends with the ODDEST people (very cold, VERY happy, or weird people...) Location: Makai and Reikai (finds them the two best places to train in, has never been to ningenkai) Short history: Her mother is a demon, and father is a human, lived with both untill 4, when her father was killed by SOMEONES father (she knows his son and has A BIG grundge toward him), had EXTREME training with her mother until 13, thats when her mother had some business to do in Reikai, has never been seen since, and now she is travelling and training to become one of the best fighters ever...AND TRYING TO KILL GUY...but can'tguy is next) Other: hates guy, wants to force herself to kill him...(fine line between love and hate...) Clothing: wears casual martial art clothes, basically Sano's clothes cept the pants are black and the over shirt is orange, also a black tank top underneath (Sano from Rurouni Kenshin). NO SIDE KICKS (thinks that their just a cowards weapon to hide that their weak) Traits: has three small hoop earings on each ear, and three red lines down her cheek (when in demon form they flare up Quote: BRING IT ON!!) YOU WILL DIE GUY! hey that rymes I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR $$&$ MATE!!

* * *

GUY MCARTHY Age: 16, (though is really 300 years old) Nickname:...er...none species: Demon Appearance: has fiery red hair, and eyes to match, tan skin, tall, abit muscular Powers: Can control Fire and make fire to do what he wants, and is very powerful, scuh as huge flame throwers (plus his fire is the hottest in makai), a light, and just to cover himself as a sheild or over his fist to add some more power to his punch Persomality: Is very goofy, and laid back, though serious when he wants to, and is a ladies man(most girls fall in lust with him at first sight), though he enjoys Jing's company the most even though she absolutly HATES HIM, though theirs a fine line between love and hate and wouldn't mind for her to be his mate. Weapons: none Location: MAKAI Clothing: just wears casual clothes jeans, muscel shirt, running shoes Short history: was raised in Makai with his family, when Four his father killed his beast friends father and ran away this is Jing and she has been his enemy ever since...this makes him sad since he is nothing like his father, and is now striving to beat Jing she is slightly stronger and can beat him in a fight..but just can't kill him... and to win her heart as well...HAHAHA GOOD LUCK GUY! NO side kicks Traits: Quotes: HHAHAHAA BUT GIRLS, i already HAVE A GIRLFRIEND =hugs Jing, then she whacks him on the head...= i'll make sure you go to hell... But Jing...I know you want me to be your mate

* * *

Name: Lance  
  
Age: looks 17, but really over 900 years old  
  
Species: Space Dragon  
  
Appearance: Blonde short messy hair that has 1 inch red tips, silver eyes,a silver moon slanted under his left eye, and has a blood red star that is a tear gem on his left ear. (It's and earring, just in the shape of the star)  
  
Height: 5 foot 4 inches  
  
Powers: Gravity, Magnetism, Empathic, Teleportation, Subspace, and power over Metal. (Change the shape of any kind of Metal, make it denser, unbreakable or he can make it like jelly, ect.)  
  
Personality: Calm and always smiling. Loves to scare people by popping out of no where, loves to annoy people, and likes to host wild parties were he plays horrible jokes on his friends. But if you get on his bad side, you die, the slowest and most painfullest way ever.  
  
Abilities: Able to shield his entity from everyone.  
  
Weapons: Knives, the whole knife is metal though.  
  
Location: Makai  
  
Short History: Lance is from a different dimenshin,he was bored and left his. He came upon Makai and has been living deep with the levels of Makai. He enjoys torturing his victums, but he will become bored and kill them off eventually.  
  
Clothing: Black baggy pants, that have silver symbols of his home lanuage scattered about them. He wears a thin silk silver shirt that is outline in black, his sleeves are baggy.  
  
Other: none  
  
Traits: After his enemy is killed but him, the body and whatever blood turns into metal, and this is where he gets his material for his knives.

* * *

_What's up with everyone wanting to be a female kitsune? **PAIRINGS ARE DEBATED PEOPLE! I NEVER SAID THAT CHARACTERS WOULD GO WITH OC'S! IT'S STILL DEBATED!**_**   
**  
_Sorry guys, Some of it got chopped of and when I added the bottom A/N I didn't notice! Gomen nasai! Oh and Inu.-sess.fan, your character made it too, but I forgot the name. Would you be so kind to give me their name? I already have their stats 'cause I always save 'em! _


End file.
